Puppy Love Book 3
by LauraTheChocobo
Summary: This is a Jajuka/Celena romance! whoosh! i got around to it..just what would happen if Jajuka survived the hit from Van. Book 3 of Forgotten Characters


Petals that whisped around her as she examined the wonders of nature. She was such a sheltered child. She. No, not He. Not Dilandau. Celena. Beautiful, innocent, and lovely Celena. Celena that was abused. Celena that was kidnapped. Celena. The one that won my heart.  
"Jajuka?" her voice calls me. "Jajuka! Answer me!"  
"....." I can't move. I can't speak. I'm trapped. And I'm dieing. Something is peeled away. Metal from my guymallef. Am I still alive? Bright light that blinds me. Something comes into focus. Her face. Fair and pretty. "Celena.."  
"Hang on, Jajuka! You're going to make it...just please hold on." Celena smiles and places a hand on mine....no, not my hand. My paw. She strokes my face and backs away. I close my eyes, as they work to save me from the crushed,deformed, used-to-be mellef. I black out.  
********  
"Jajuka? Jajuka, are you alright?" I hear her again. I open my eyes, and instead of seeing dark, and hear the sounds of war, I see light, hope, and hear birds singing. I sit up. My surrondings appear to be those of a castle's guest room.Furnished with frills and such. A girly type of place, a castle is. I like it though. It's peaceful, especially since Celena sits in a chair by my bed. She smiles and hands me a glass. "Drink."  
"What is it?" I smell it. Sniffing it, it is odorless. Hm... She giggles and stands up.  
"Water." she explains. I take gulps and wipe my mouth. She pulls the blinds more and opens the window. A gentle breeze blows throw, and the curtains waver, along with her hair and mine.  
"Where are we, Celena?" I ask. She turns. Instead of wearing Dilandau's uniform, she has a simple, yet elegant lilac dress on.   
"Asturia." her sentence is short, but gives much information. Asturia. Where her brother is a knight Calei (s/p) and her new home, I suppose.  
"How did I..survive?" I nearly choke the words out. She sighs.  
"Brother and his crew saved you. You are alright now, Jajuka. You are safe." Celena sits on the edge of my bed. The way the light hits her would cause any man to look away. She is a radiant beauty, alright. Probaly marry a noble...marry? She's a little young.....maybe not. I keep forgeting she's not a little girl that I first took care of when I was about 15. Yes, I'm 25 now, and she is 15. And yet, my heart pounds for her. I fear for her life, and want to protect her from the world. I suppose I'm a brotherly figure in her eyes no doubt. "Jajuka?"  
"Yes, Celena?" I asked, breaking from my thoughts. She wraps her arms around me in a warm and firm, but not to hard, embrace.  
"Thank you. For everything." Her voice is muffled. I smile and return her hug.  
"It is my pleasure, Celena." I reply. She pulls away and looks at me. "Is something wrong, Celena?"  
"Nothing could ever be wrong, Jajuka. Not with you around. Jajuka...I..." She looks away and blushes, biting her lip. What?  
"Nani? What's wrong, Celena? You can tell me. You know I'll always be here for you." I tell her. She beams and hugs my arm.  
"I know, and thank you for that, Jajuka. What I was going to say...well I'm afraid to. I'm afraid of what it could do to our relationship." Celena explains. She moves closer to me. I can feel myself getting nervous. Please don't get the jitters now, Jajuka, I tell myself.  
"What is it, Celena?" I ask her. She places her lips on mine. A sweet, small and gentle kiss. But yet, my heart soars.  
"I love you, Jajuka. With all of my heart, I love you." She whispers. I smile and kiss her back.  
" I love you, Celena. You mean the world to me. I would gladly lay down my life, if it means to protects yours." I mutter. She climbs into my bed and wraps her arms around my waist, laying her head on my shoulder. I stroke her hair and rest my head on hers. Life can be so perfect at times, and I want to share it with someone. I am so glad I have Celena. The sheltered Angel.  
  
A/n: Woohoo! I *FINALLY* got around to writing my Jajuka/Celena story! Man...I wanted to write that forever. What did ya think? I know you guys love Dilly, but yanno, Celena's important too! Please review. 


End file.
